


room whats?

by lionheartedgirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Giles and Joyce, Roomates AU, S4 AU, if cordelia stayed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheartedgirl/pseuds/lionheartedgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the worst part was that both Buffy’s mom (<i>“I know you two don’t know each other very well, and she can be a bit…difficult, but it’s good that you already know your roommate. You’ll have plenty of time to meet other new people.”</i>) and Giles (<i>“Really, Cordelia? I heard she had been accepted to Duke…Well either way, she might be your best possibility for a roommate all things considered. You won’t have to sneak out or come up with excuses when you patrol.”</i>) both thought it was a great idea. Like possibly the greatest idea ever. </p><p>And they were sure to express how much they thought Buffy should make sure that it worked out. That they find a way to actually be friends and not just…Cordelia and Buffy, fellow students and former Scooby members/fighters of evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	room whats?

“Seriously, _you?_ ” 

Neither of them were really sure which one of them said it, or if they had both said it at the same time. All Buffy knew was that one minute she was unpacking boxes in her dorm room with her mother, when suddenly Cordelia was there. 

When their eyes connected, Buffy was sure there was nothing but horror there. 

Cordelia hadn’t enjoyed it anymore, she had spent the better part of the morning setting up her side of the room and she was sure Buffy would somehow mess it up. She was also sure that somehow because she was the Slayer, Buffy would be a reason that a vampire showed up sometime soon. 

And the worst part was that both Buffy’s mom ( _“I know you two don’t know each other very well, and she can be a bit…difficult, but it’s good that you already know your roommate. You’ll have plenty of time to meet other new people.”_ ) and Giles ( _“Really, Cordelia? I heard she had been accepted to Duke…Well either way, she might be your best possibility for a roommate all things considered. You won’t have to sneak out or come up with excuses when you patrol.”_ ) both thought it was a great idea. 

Like possibly the greatest idea ever. 

And they were sure to express how much they thought Buffy should make sure that it worked out. That they find a way to actually be friends and not just…Cordelia and Buffy, fellow students and former Scooby members/fighters of evil. 

“So…do you have all your books already?” Buffy asked from her bed, trying to make friendly but neutral conversation. 

“Mostly, I guess.” Cordelia said eyeing her a bit oddly, “There’s a couple of classes that I’m considering that I don’t want to buy the books for if I don’t take them.”

“But you can just sell them back right? You _can_ sell them back?” She asked suddenly worried. She wasn’t technically signed up for that pop culture class yet but she had bought everything that she needed for it. 

“Technically, but for less money. Once they leave the store, they’re considered used. Even if they weren’t.” 

“That seems dumb.”

“That’s what I told the guy at the counter. He just called me cheap. Can you believe that? Me, Cordelia Chase, cheap?”

“No, your right the words don’t go together in my head.” Buffy said, though she knew if Xander was there he would find a way to make a comment about her and cheap being in the same sentence. But then it was best not to go there. 

“See, even you get it.” She said, “Besides I don’t see what the big deal is. I mean what’s wrong with wanting all your money back. It’s guaranteed at all the good stores.” 

“With the good shoes.” Buffy added.

“I miss shoe shopping.” Cordelia sighed. 

“What?” 

“Nothing, I, nothing…just shoes. I would totally ace a class on shoes.” She covered. 

“I would take that class.” Buffy nodded, “In fact I think you should suggest it to them.”

“If they won’t let me get a full refund, somehow I doubt they’ll let me create classes.” Cordelia said, eyebrow raised. 

She moved, already in her pajamas, putting some of the pillows from her bed on the floor so she could sleep. 

“So…” Buffy said.

“Yeah?” Cordelia said turning towards her. 

“That was like an actual conversation. Between the two of us. One where threats and insults didn’t come into play.” Buffy said, “That’s…new.”

“Yeah, I guess it is.” 

“You think this living together thing could work out?” She asked. 

Cordelia paused, a pillow in her hand, “Stranger things _have_ happened.”

“And we’re on a Hellmouth, so really, the odds that we were going to end up with demon roommates…high.” 

“Also true.” Cordelia nodded. 

“So…”

“Yeah, I think this whole roommate thing could work out.” She said before finally reaching out and turning off her light and settling into bed. 

“Besides,” She said a few minutes later, “Like you said, we’re on a Hellmouth, having a Slayer as a roommate, could totally come in handy.” 

“Glad to be of service.” Buffy said dryly. 

“Hey, I’m just saying. Besides now that everything happened, you’ll need someone to be book girl. I can do that. You know when I’m not in classes.” 

“I’ll tell Giles he has his latest recruit.” Buffy smiled in the dark. 

It was weird, and she knew it wasn’t always going to be like this. Tomorrow they’d probably be fighting over who stole who’s sweater. But for now, maybe it could be okay. And maybe, after some time, there wouldn’t even be sweater fighting at all.


End file.
